


Holiest

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [8]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Bonding, Child Neglect, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gideon gets topped. Happy Valentines Day ya'll!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, harrow and gideon have a long emotional talk?, in one of my fics?, it’s more likely than you think, pool scene with more pussy eating, then fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Gideon takes Harrow on a skinny dipping date.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	Holiest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!!!! It feels good to be back with a new edition of Orchids for you all! I promise I'm not abandoning Adore You, this is just a fun little aside for Valentines day! Happy wishes to all of you on my favorite day of the year!

“You know when you said you wanted to show me around your work… I didn't think that it would involve skinny dipping.” Harrow said, notably not complaining as she started taking off various bits of jewelry littered around her neck.

Gideon grinned back at her savagely. “What did you think I meant when I said I ‘promised you a good time’?” She asked, kicking off her cargo pants.

Harrow wrinkled her nose. “I assumed we’d wind up making out in a supply closet or something. Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?”

“Nah, Aiglamene doesn't have any cameras in here, says it's too pricey. Sides, what's she gonna do, fire me? That’d force her to do paperwork and she's not about to mess around with that. She's like a billion, she's done with reading,” Also she had a soft spot for Gideon. Not a big one mind you but she did let her off the leash more than any boss she’d ever had before.

“May I ask what specifically inspired this stroke of genius?” Harrow asked dryly, pulling the gloves off her hands with her mouth. Gideon was a little star struck at that image, Harrow's white teeth and soft purple lips wrapped around tough black leather. 

“Uh… shit I dunno?” She said incredibly articulately, tossing her shirt off into some unknown spot on the floor. 

Harrow rubbed at her temples. “Griddle, are all the synapses in your brain firing correctly?”

Gideon scratched the back of her head. “Listen you cannot do something as aggressively hot as pull a glove off with your teeth and expect me to speak in full sentences.”

“How does that make a difference between now and any other time?”

“Okay number one; fuck you and number two take off your skirt or I am going to melt into a puddle all over your shoes.”

Harrow rolled her eyes but complied. Very neatly she folded up her skirt on one of the side tables littering the gym’s pool room. Gideon groaned at her slow movements, edging around the pile of clothes she left on the floor and wrapped her arms around Harrow. “It's just us here you know, you can leave your stuff wherever.”

Harrow ignored her and continued methodically pulling off her tights, folding them, then moving onto her blouse. It was like watching someone strip in a sex-ed video. Or display themselves for an anatomy class. Freakily, Gideon still found this immensely attractive. She leaned against Harrow, impatiently watching her disrobe.

“It will take longer to undress if you insist on hanging off of me Nav,” Harrow said cooly, nudging Gideons fingers from her waist so she could get her the last of her buttons.

“See you say that, but I think we’ve both overlooked a grand opportunity to get eachother naked,” she emphasized this statement with a squeeze to Harrow's lace covered breasts, recently just exposed to the elements. 

Harrow groaned at the touch, her head falling back and exposing the long arch of her neck. Gideon ran a hand up it and gripped gently, feeling her girlfriend swallow. She kissed her shoulder, slipping a bra strap off with her mouth. Harrow turned around and aggressively pulled Gideon’s underwear down, grazing her fingers tantalizingly then retreating. Point to the Corpuscular Queen!

Gideon shuddered and kicked the offending garment into the darkness. Even through the dim lights of the pool room she could see Harrow's smug expression and vowed vengeance. She watched as her target removed her own underwear, waiting as she folded them up next to the rest of her things, then reached over and yanked.

“Gideon!” Harrow yelped, thrashing in her arms. She laughed as Harrow's ridiculously tiny hands batted at her. She quickly rearranged the flying limbs, throwing her girlfriend up in a princess carry. 

“Sorry dearest, you’re taking the plunge,” she cackled, running to the deep end with Harrow in tow. She liked to imagine one of the poor, sweet lifeguards attempting to whistle her into compliance if they’d caught her doing this during business hours.

“You are not- Griddle I am serious! If you even play at tossing me in there I’ll send your motorcycle off a cliff! I’ll throw your Switch in the garbage disposal! I’ll make you get a flu shot! I’ll-” But it was too late. With one great heave Gideon sent her girlfriend into the deep end with a loud splash. Without missing a beat she jumped in after her.

Harrow surfaced with a splutter, appendages thrashing about while Gideon laughed. Her makeup was sliding off her face in huge tracks, giving the impression of somewhere between ‘melted skull’ or ‘racoon with a cocaine habit’.

“You are the absolute worst!” Harrow yelled, pounding her fists into Gideons chest. She grinned and lazily backstroked away.

“What's wrong? I thought you liked swimming?” She said pompously, still high off her accomplishment.

“Swimming, yes. Being thrown into a pool like a dog needing a bath, no!” She huffed, trailing after Gideon with what looked to be a half hearted breaststroke.

“Think of it this way, you’re nice and adjusted to the water now. You can't tell me this doesn't feel good. Just us, swimming together, butt naked in the night? At the very least it's quite the sexy image.”

Harrow paused, as if just remembering their surroundings. She treaded water lightly looking down at herself, then back at Gideon. She looked all a-glow in the white-green cast of the pool lights. Her piercings glittered in the dark and the chilly water had her standing to attention in all the ways Gideon found most delightful.

Harrow pulled her wet hair back from her forehead. “This might not be… the worst idea. Provided of course that you don't get fired and I don't get some heinous infection.”

Gideon paddled over to her. “See? Best date idea ever,” Harrow huffed a little at that, then swam past her in a beautiful arc she wasn't even sure up until that moment her girlfriend’s spindly little noodle arms could perform.

“Wait a second, where'd you learn to swim like that?” She asked, moving to keep up with Harrow.

There was a beat of silence. Then- “My mother. We had this saltwater pool in the backyard. Despite the decay of our family manor the pool was viciously maintained. Mother was quite proud of that,” Her voice had a strange lit to it. Caught somewhere between sadness and nostalgia. Gideon knew it was shut up and listen time.

“We had this game we used to play with each other. I told you before how I was babied a lot as a child, yes? Well when we swam together Mother promised me that she would talk to me like a grown up, as long as I didnt tell any of the other adults what I knew. And when I beat my best time doing laps I got to learn a secret.”

“Oh I bet you loved having that power over someone,” Gideon said with the knowledge that the love of her life was a bit of a glutton for authority. Not that she minded. 

“Yes. Shamefully I’ve always been quite the- oh what's that thing you call me? The very annoying nickname.”

Gideon had a vast array of annoying nicknames for Harrow, but she was pretty sure she knew which one she meant. “Spiteful little goblin?”

“Yes. I have always been- as you say- a ‘spiteful little goblin’. I loved being talked to like I was older than I was. It made me feel mature, in control. We would do laps together in silence then Mother would suddenly start telling me about our financial issues, mortgaging the house, her past fertility problems. Anything that came to mind really. Thinking about it now, I suppose it was a warning sign. She didn't confide in her husband, but rather her second grader,” Harrow said that last bit with a sigh and floated onto her back. Gideon moved to float with her.

“It was good for her I think. Me too. Though maybe not in the long run. I doubt this will shock you but I wasn't the most athletic child. Nor very social. This was the proverbial two birds one stone solution,” most of Harrow's makeup had come off by then, leaving her clean faced, with little bits of eyeliner still sticking strong in random corners of her skin.

Gideon reached out to brush one of the bits aside, lingering on Harrow's sharp cheekbones. She leaned into her touch, face nuzzling her palm sweetly. “She had grown up swimming in that pool too, and her mother taught her. In a way it was tradition. And our family loved nothing more than a tradition.”

Harrow grew quiet at that, letting her body flow with the glacier current of the pool. Gideon kissed her dripping forehead. “Are you okay with talking about them now?” She asked softly.

“It's not so much being okay as it is just accepting it. It's been almost fifteen years since they died.”

Gideon lifted one of Harrow's hands in her own. “Yeah but I still get a little fucked up thinking about my mom. Not that it's the same I guess. You actually knew your folks,” She kissed the inside of her wrist and Harrow stood up, head barely bobbing above the water.

“You don't need to do that Griddle.”

“Do what?” She asked, kissing the inside of the other wrist. Harrow gave her a wry look.

“Lessen the blow for my sake. It's alright to be sad.”

Gideon put on a feined look of shock. “Harrowhark Nonagesimus, are you lecturing me about expressing my emotions? I must be all kinds of fucked up.”

Harrow splashed her and Gideon splashed back. Soon the two were horsing around like little kids at the beach. Harrow raced across the pool to get away from her, but she was too slow. Gideon jerked her by the ankle right into her arms. She put up a valiant fight but Gideon pulled them under in a massive bear hug.

The water around them felt warm and soft as they floated along, pressed as close as they could be. When they finally broke the surface near the edge of the pool Gideon continued her quest to absolutely demolish her girlfriends pointy little face.

“Alright I yield, I yield!” Harrow squeaked out in between kisses. Gideon ignored the pleas for mercy and moved south, pressing her lips right on Harrow's fluttering pulse. She felt her long fingers weave into her wet hair and couldn't help grinning like a fool.

“I cannot help but notice every time we’re intimate at some point you end up braying like a donkey, why is that?” Harrow asked, her hands forcing Gideons head from her neck to look her square in the face.

Gideon thought about it for a minute. Then- “I dunno, why do you talk like an ancient nun?”

Harrow pulled her hair and the sparks that danced across her nerves had her preening. The evil hell witch smiled at that, probably concocting some devious plan in that big brain of hers. She sat up on the edge of the pool, her arms shaking with exertion. Before Gideon could make a joke about limp noodles she patted her lap. And. Well. Gideon Nav was a simple creature. If her no-tiddy goth GF wanted her on her lap, to her lap she would go.

Gideon happily buried her face in the warm, gorgeous bronze skin, wrapping her hands around her hips for good measure. She could hear Harrow hum above her and thought that if there was such a thing as paradise, it would be right here.

“But really Griddle, why all the smiling? It hardly seems appropriate considering the context.”

Gideon looked up at her thoughtfully, head tilted. “When I’m with you I’m happy so I smile. What's complicated about that?”

Harrow looked at her in that very Harrow way. Half embarrassed, half twisted up by the neverending stream of thoughts passing through her skull. She sighed and ran her hands through Gideons dripping hair again. “I’m not sure if you’re brilliant or thick headed or both.”

“Both? Yup definitely both. It's why you like me. I’m a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a hot girl.”

Harrow groaned and fell back against the wet concrete. “You are a charming headache that's what you are.”

Gideon grinned. “But you still said charming,” she said in a singsong voice, pulling herself up to join Harrow on solid ground. She winked at her girlfriend who was not so secretly watching the muscles in her arm as she lifted herself onto the stone.

Harrow wrinkled her nose, still staring. “You’re abhorrent.”

“But you still liiiiiiiiike meeeeeeee,” Gideon sang as she crawled her way up Harrow, bracketing both her forearms alongside her head. “You wanna kiiiissssss meeeeeeeee.”

“We’re dating!”

“Exactly!” Gideon kissed Harrow right on the dumb crease on her forehead. Then again on the bridge of her sharp nose. She felt Harrow wriggle underneath her and pressed down hard. “No escape Nonagesimus, you’re trapped! Trapped I say! Trapped under my big beautiful muscles! You’re at my mercy!”

Harrow seemingly took that as a challenge. Gideon could laugh. Her girlfriend had many wonderful attributes but physical strength was not one of them. Unfortunately one of her wonderful attributes was fighting dirty, something Gideon would quickly remember when a hand snuck in between them. Her quick fingers slid between her thighs, a single digit pressing hard and hot against her clit.

“H-Harrow…” She whimpered, wholly unprepared for so much stimulation at once. The woman below her smiled sweetly.

“Why Gideon I thought you had me trapped? I thought I was at your mercy?” She questioned, another finger joining the first smoothly.

She groaned and blew a harsh breath. Harrow continued her ministrations lazily, running her free hand along her hip. Gideon tried pressing against the fingers between her legs and Harrow pulled back. 

“Nooooo!” She breathed out, head falling limp against Harrows.

“I’m sorry Griddle, I thought you wanted me at your mercy. I’m just trying to accommodate you,” She said smugly. Only Harrow could find a way to ride her from the bottom in the most bitchy way possible.

“Nope! Not at all! In fact, it's pretty much the opposite huh?” She stuttered out, grinding her hips against her girlfriend's stomach. Harrow made a contemplating sound, stretching out underneath her leisurely. 

“I’m not sure. You seemed so confident.” 

Gideon let out a beastly noise and took Harrow’s face in both of her hands. “My liege. My lady. My absolute Queen of Darkness. I am begging you to touch me again. I will literally, actually, totally die if your fingers aren't in my snach like... immediately. Then you’ll be responsible for manslaughter, and frankly that just sounds like a headache.”

Her eyebrows raised and Gideon was tempted to kiss the shit out of her just for making that cute face. But this was Harrow’s game now and she knew better than to rock the boat by trying stuff on the fly.

“Well… If you insist.” Harrow's arms wrapped slowly around her middle, hands running up and down her spine light as a feather. Gideon dropped her forehead against her girlfriends and groaned, long and low. 

“Harroooooowwwwwwww.” 

Harrow laughed, breathless and hot against her cheek. “Relax Griddle. We have all the time in the world.”

“But-” Before she could complain too much Harrow shut her up with a kiss. Gideon could feel her insides turning to goo as Harrow leisurely explored her mouth. One of the hands that had been tracing along her back moved down to her ass, the light touches making Gideons heart rate go into maximum overdrive.

Underneath her Harrow spread her legs, letting Gideon sink right between like it was the most natural thing in the world. Breaking the kiss, Harrow moved to her ear and whispered. “Can I try something?”

“Blluh?” Gideon said articulately.

Harrow ran her lips up the shell of her ear, biting the burning red tip. “Would you like it if I spanked you?”

Gideon sucked in a hard breath against the concrete floor. “Uhhhhgghmmmmm?” She said succinctly.

Harrow pulled back from her ear and looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Those aren't words Griddle.” 

“Well- Okay, listen. You’re absolutely hot and made my brain turn into jelly with that teeth and ear combo.” Gideon said. “Then- Then! You say something as sexy as that and expect me to communicate?! Nah, 401, Gideon Brain Not Found.”

Harrow, clearly immune to whatever sex-based distress her girlfriend was going through, let out a quick laugh and patted her cheek. “We don't have to if you don't want to, you know.”

“It is not that, believe me,” Gideon said in a rush, pressing against the hand. “You just overwhelmed my system, gimme a sec to get whelmed again.”

“That's not a word.”

“It has to be.”

“I promise you ‘whelmed’ is not an actual adjective.”

“Then why would overwhelmed and underwhelmed exist?!”

Harrow had that look on her face again. That ‘I can't believe I regularly put my mouth near your naughty bits’ look. It was at least her fourth favorite Harrow expression. Gideon kissed her soft and slow just for that disdainful glare. 

“You’re insufferable,” She said with a sigh when they parted. 

“Yeah? Wanna try beating it out of me?” Gideon asked with a grin, nuzzling her way along Harrow’s neck.

“Nothing could possibly get you to stop being obnoxious.”

“Thus the important word here is ‘try’.” 

Harrow glanced down at her looking dark and gorgeous, her eyes half lidded. “Get off me and get on your knees. Elbows down too, head in between. Think you can do that Griddle?”

Now Gideon Nav was bad at a whole lot of stuff, but she could take an order like no problem. Biting down about seven million terrible jokes, she did as she was told. The concrete was rough on her joints but the discomfort was far outweighed by the thought of Harrow, just out of her line of sight, brain stewing with devious ideas.

She heard a hum behind her and gasped when she felt Harrow press her hips flush against hers, a hand trailing down her spine with faux-casualty. “You look perfect like this, love. Absolutely perfect.” 

Gideon shuddered at the praise. She was, by her own account and her girlfriend’s, exceptionally easy to please. Say a few nice things and she’d roll over like a puppy. Harrow had figured that out on day one, and took painstaking measures to use it whenever possible. The hand that made its way down her back grazed her ass and she sucked in a breath.

Harrow left a kiss on the center of her spine, creating a bundle of goosebumps in her wake. “Ready?” 

Gideon nodded, unwilling to speak and ruin whatever spell her evil goth witch had seemingly placed on them. The hand on her back slipped to the curve of her ass, pressing on the flesh lightly. She whined at the touch, waiting with baited breath for the sting. 

Harrow, being Harrow and therefore the Devil, found her clit with her spare hand. Gideon jerked at the sensation, entirely unprepared. She pressed her forehead against the chilly stone floor and moaned as long fingers leisurely explored her cunt. She swore she could hear Harrow smirk as a single digit slid into her entrance and before she could complain a small hand hit her ass right where the flesh was thickest.

Gideon made a strangled choking noise as her girlfriend continued her ministrations. The tension skyrocketed inside of her as Harrow lazily thrusted in and out with no regard to her sanity. Everytime she felt lulled into a rhythm and rocked back a hand smacked her ass, leaving a bite of pain that had her nerves blazing. 

Harrow's pace was punishing, leaving no room for reciprocation. Gideon could feel Harrow behind her, hips rocking against her own in an uneven tempo. She wanted nothing more than to twist her head around and look, but kept her eyes locked on the ground, eager to obey. 

She felt another smack, bright and hot againster her backside and let out an involuntary groan. Another finger joined the one rubbing against her inner walls, and the two curled together in a way that had Gideon seeing stars. She could hear Harrow huffing behind her, clearly delighted by her unequivocal submission. 

“I have never, in all my days, seen a finer sight than you right now. It's positively majestic. Were I a more intelligent woman I would have brought a camera to document the moment.”

Gideon had to give it to her. Horniness did not stop Harrow from being a complete dork. Nor, apparently, did beating her girlfriend’s ass blue make her less of a poet. She couldn't stop smiling, revealing in the words Harrow painted for her. 

Harrow left three sharp blows that had her simultaneously yelping and grinding back for more. The fingers that made slow strokes inside of her halted as she moved and Gideon whimpered. She needed so much more. “Harrow…”

“Hm?” Her girlfriend asked, her right hand still soothing the place where she’d last struck. The little rubs did nothing to help her blown-to-shit nerves, but it was a nice gesture.

“Let me ride your fingers. Promise it’ll be good.” She said between huffs. 

There was a bit of a pause while Harrow petted the red skin, her fingers still knuckle deep up Gideon’s snatch. Just to test it out, she moved her hips, relishing the slow burn building up against the delicious friction of her girlfriends long fingers. Harrow sucked in a breath behind her, clearly enjoying the show. 

“You’re phenomenal, love, keep going” She said, sounding positively star struck. Gideon picked up the pace. The floor was absolutely killer on the joints, and having Harrow’s weight pressing into her wasn't helping but god did she not care at all. Above her, she felt the rocking of Harrow’s hips increase.

Gideon let out a pinched whine as she felt Harrow’s fingers begin to curl again. “God, please let me roll over. I wanna see you so bad Harrow.”

Harrow huffed something Gideon couldn't quite hear, then raised her hand for one last gorgeously sharp smack against her backside. She let out a breathless gasp, eyes rolling in the back of her head at the stimulation as Harrow left one last kiss on the small of her back. “Roll over then Griddle, we don’t have all night.”

Man, how did she ever fall for someone so bossy? Gideon thought as she flopped onto her back, hissing as Harrow’s fingers shifted inside her. Fucking hell she’d never been so lucky in all her life. 

Harrow’s eyes shifted down her body, eyes lingering on her breasts as she resituated herself, kneeling between Gideon’s legs looking like a damned siren about to lure her prey to their death. God damn she loved her. “How do you want this?” She asked, tracing her (not occupied) hand down Gideon’s chest, lingering her index finger around one of her nipples.

“Fuck- Fuck Harrow, mouth. I need your mouth so bad.”

Harrow had that terribly smug grin she always got when she thought she’d won something. “Hm? Where should I put it.”

Gideon moved her hips impatiently against Harrow’s hand. “God- I am so getting my revenge after this.”

Harrow tilted her head. “Griddle don’t be ridiculous, just accept your punishment,” She said, tweaking her nipple for good measure.

Gideon hissed. “Punishment? I thought I was a good girl.”

Harrow leaned down, aligning herself at eye level to her girlfriend. “Good girls don’t throw other girls in pools.” 

Gideon choked out a laugh, unbearably turned on by this game. “Really? Baby if this is what I get for my troubles, it's completely worth it.”

Harrow nipped at Gideon’s lips, dragging the bottom one between her teeth. “What I should do is find something to tie you up to one of these chairs and leave you here. That will surely teach you a lesson.”

Gideon felt her cunt pulse at the thought. Clearly she was a glutton for punishment. “Then I wouldn't be able to get you all warmed up after this. Don’t you want your big strong girlfriend to lay you out in bed and fuck your lights out?”

Harrow’s eyes flashed at that. “Promise?”

“Scouts honor. Now move those god damned fingers or I swear I’m tossing you right back into that pool.”

Harrow chuckled at that, sliding down Gideon’s body until she was eye level with her pussy. Without missing a beat, Harrow spread her tongue in long licks all across the soaking folds of her cunt. Gideon took in a sharp breath when she finally felt those long fingers starting to move again. She could feel her girlfriend thoroughly stroking every single nook and cranny as she curled her digits against where Gideon most ached.

“Harrow- Fuck, Harrow!”

“You wanna come?” Her girlfriend asked, lifting her mouth off Gideon in the process.

“Fuck- Fuck yes please, please!”

“Tell me you love me.”

Gideon was certain she’d never love anyone as much as Harrow, but she supposed that was a few too many words to convey while she was writhing on wet cement. “I love you- God, Harrow I love you so much.”

Satisfied, Harrow sucked Gideon’s clit into her mouth, her soft hums creating an impossibly perfect vibration. She felt that familiar build go into overdrive as Harrow’s fingers thrusted faster and faster, and before she could let out one last ‘I love you’ her orgasm ripped through her like a bolt of fucking lightning. 

Harrow watched her with careful eyes as she came down, licking languidly at her soaking cunt. Gideon let out an undignified squeak as Harrow pulled her fingers out, sucking the fluid off for good measure. “You are so hot it's unbelievable,” Gideon sighed.

“I know,” Harrow said with maximum conceit. Gideon lifted her now-jelly-like arms up, motioning for her girlfriend to fall into them. With a fond roll of her eyes, she did.

“You’re so god damned unreal, you know that?” Gideon asked, pressing a myriad of kisses into Harrow’s hair. 

“Mhm.” She said eloquently as Gideon let her kisses move down her face. With practiced ease she slid her tongue between her girlfriends lips, relishing the little moans coming from deep within her throat. 

She teased the tip of her tongue along Harrow’s, sliding the two messily against each other. She tasted the salty heat of her own cunt and felt more than a little turned on. Gideon snaked a hand down between Harrow’s legs, feeling the heart radiating off her in waves. “Oh, I am gonna fuck you up.” Gideon said with a grin, rubbing the mass of slickness against her fingers.

“Then do it, idiot,” Harrow said, eyes half lidded. 

Unlike the girl squirming above her, she didn't feel the need to keep people waiting. Happily, she laid back, leaning her head against one shaking thigh. Her mouth watered as she looked at the sticky, pink cunt that haunted her dreams. She felt a kick to her shoulder and looked up at Harrow. “Gimme a second, I’m relishing this.”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. “Observe later. You have better things to do with your mouth right now.”

Gideon left a smacking kiss on her hip, throwing both legs over her shoulder. Harrow let out a tiny shriek as her back slid against the concrete floor. Before she could complain, Gideon buried her face between her girlfriend's fantastic thighs. 

There were few places on this earth Gideon Nav would rather be than nose deep in Harrow’s cunt, and she showed her appreciation enthusiastically. With one long stroke of the tongue, Gideon felt every perfect millimeter of Harrow’s pussy. Above her, Harrow carded her hands into her red hair, tightening her grip with each new sensation.

Gideon dipped her tongue inside Harrow’s entrance, delighting in the lubrication still collecting there. With a happy noise she moved, letting the fattest part of her tongue fill her. Harrow gasped at the feeling, letting go of her hair with one hand to grab at her breast. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck that was hot.

Gideon reached one hand up and caressed the other (abandoned) nipple, making Harrow let out a deep, agonizing moan. “Damnit Gideon, pinch it! There's a metal bar in there, it isn't delicate!”

She complied, rolling the nipple along her thumb and index finger while she lavished attention on Harrow’s pussy. She was shaking with need, her poor weak abdominal muscles being tested as Gideon had her bent over like a pretzel. Serves her right, Gideon thought, as she moved up to her girlfriend's swollen clit. She gave it a tentative lick, earning a wail from Harrow. “I will boil you alive if my clitorius is not being sucked in-”

Gideon rolled her eyes. So needy. But being the wonderful good girl she was, she obeyed, wrapping her lips around the sensitive little bundle of nerves while Harrow screamed herself hoarse. 

“Shit- Fucking shit- Gideon! Gideon please! More!”

Gideon glanced up at her girlfriend. She looked like sin, splayed out naked, still dripping wet from the pool, tattoos shimmering in the low light of the room. Just for looking so perfect, Gideon gave her clit one last kiss before sucking the bud fully into her mouth. She felt Harrow tighten up, a sign her orgasm wasn't far off. 

With one last tweak of her nipple, Harrow bent her back so far off the floor Gideon was worried she’d break something. Finally, her girlfriend let out a sharp cry that nearly rocked the damn building as pleasure swept through her. Gideon winced as the hand in her hair let go, and she rewarded this good behavior with a thorough tongue cleaning.

“Damnit- Gideon, I love you.”

Gideon looked back up at her girlfriend, dark eyes glazed over as she watched Gideon’s mouth clean up the thick reward of her orgasm. When she was done, Gideon sat up on her knees, grinning cheekily at Harrow. “Love you too, beautiful.”

“I don’t know if I’ll survive the ride home. My legs feel like jelly.”

Gideon laughed. “Too bad, you should feel my knees. I’m gonna be walking around like an old man for the next week because someone wanted to spank me.”

Just for that, Harrow sat up and swatted her across the ass. Gideon yelped, then pulled her in for a messy kiss.

“Mmhm, fuck, you really did a number on me there. I gotta take you to the pool more often.”

Harrow bit her once more, then broke the embrace to stand up. “I can’t say I didn't enjoy it. You’re buying me dinner though.”

Gideon stood up next to her, wincing as she felt the lock-up on her knees. “Why do I have to buy dinner?”

Harrow turned around, wrapping both arms around Gideon’s neck. “Because this was your date idea. I’ll buy next time.”

Gideon smiled, squeezing her girlfriend closer. “Fair enough. What’s Miss Picky-Eater hungry for?” 

Harrow whispered something absolutely devious in her ear. Gideon let out a hearty laugh then pushed her to their pile of clothes. “Well fuck, lets get going then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Universe notes:
> 
> Oh Gideon, you better feel really lucky that Aiglamene likes you, or you'd get fired so fast.
> 
> How did everyone enjoy this new edition of Orchids in Ink???? It's been sitting in my WIPS for so long, I decided today was a perfect day to publish!!!!! If you liked it, please leave me a comment, I love to read them!!!!!!! It makes waking up worth it!!!!!
> 
> P.S. I made a reference to my favorite American animated series of all time in this fic, if you can guess it you get a gold star! (or maybe a gold bone?)
> 
> P.P.S Please find me @moonblastbitch on twitter!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
